


Pokemon || Seven Minutes in Heaven

by lcankri



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, i'ma add the characters as i go along, so there's gonna be a ton more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcankri/pseuds/lcankri
Summary: doin this to practice kissy-smoochie biz





	1. 1 - Intro

This all started with what you thought would be a small get together, which quickly became an unmanageable ruckus; as a result, you were left feeling a little alienated. There were at least a hundred people here, which put you on edge. Your friend had said that there should have only been fifteen or so guests, but somehow, a good eighty-some people went unaccounted for. You were cut from your thoughts as you noticed a soft roar of excited and indifferent murmurs alike. 

“Alright, alright, not everyone at once. We need some sort of order, so chill and write down your name along with what you put in.” Oh. Oh no. Not this, and not today, or ever, for that matter. You decided to try your hand at absconsion, and you failed, since you ran into your friend as you turned around.

“Hey! I didn’t think you’d be into this sort of thing, you know? Guess I don’t know you that well after all.” Leaf. There were two ways you could go about this, and both end in you playing this game. You decide to cash your credit with her, and suffer through a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven. What’s the worst that could happen? You weren’t exactly sure, but there was no conceivable way of wussing out.

“Gather ‘round kiddos, ‘cause we’re ‘boutta play this here game!” In the middle of the circle stood Gold, flailing the empty garbage bag at the crowd wildly. Some cringed at his wording, while the rest didn’t pay any attention. People took turns dropping their item of choice in the bag, making its way around the room in a somewhat quick manner. After bagging your own, you brought it back to Gold. He gestured with his eyebrows, and you did the same without a second thought. You returned to your spot, waiting for the game to start. Leaf made her way to your side, looking up at you with that snarky, wistful eye.

“Anyone you have your eye on?”

You shook your head at her without a second thought, but stopped to scan the party-goers. There were some pretty attractive people, but… No! You’ll get who you get, no need to worry. Leaf pointed out several people, but you couldn't entirely understand what she was saying, as she had dropped her voice pretty low; not only that, but you were having a little trouble focusing on her.

“Hey, you’re not looking so good. You sure you’re up for this?” Her eyes watched you in a careful manner, looking for any signs of sickness.

“No! I mean—No, I’m fine. Don’t worry.” You smiled at her in a goofy manner, and she sighed.

“Alright then, sweaty,” she teased. You swiped at your brow and above your lip, earning a small laugh from Leaf.

As they announced the start of the game, all you could do was watch and wait.

“I’m sure you’ll like whoever you get,” she assured, “even if you don’t believe so at first.”


	2. 2 - Red

You eyed Gold warily as he stalked around the room, trying to decide on a victim. You only knew him from watching his League challenges on television, so it was a little hard to predict what he would do. Come to think of it, that’s how you knew most of these people. He stopped and pointed at Red, a well-respected trainer. He didn’t react for a moment, but then plunged his hand into the bag and drew out something familiar. Your item! You hastily tried to straighten yourself up as you walked over. 

“Heyyy,” you greeted, unintentionally drawling out your words. He gave a small, reassuring smile, and shook your hand. 

“What is this, a successful meeting? Into the closet with ye.” The two of you were urged into the closet, neither of you bothering enough to protest. After the closet had closed, you both took a moment to breathe. Seconds later, you heard his breathy laugh echo around the dim closet.

“Heyyyyy, I’m Redddd.” He tried to stifle his laughter, but it only got louder. 

“Hey now, I was nervous.” You tried to find him, and succeeded in not only grabbing him, but also in pressing him against the wall. Of course, it wasn’t too hard, as the room mostly consisted of wall. You stepped off and apologized.

“It’s fine, I just thought you were playing.” The light from the top of the door seemed to spill in at such a perfect angle, just happening to fall in a diagonal sliver over the playful look on his face. You noticed that the light began to move upwards—or, more accurately, Red leaning down. “Do you actually want to play this game, though?” 

You didn’t hesitate to answer, squeaking out, “of course!” 

“Alright, good. Just tell me if you feel uncomfortable.” He eased his hands onto your shoulders, and came close to closing the gap between you and him, but stopped within a hair’s width. “You’re sure?” You took a breath, and melded your lips with his. You draped your arms over his shoulders, and his hands dropped to your hips. You felt his skin go from cool to hot in a matter of seconds, but he pulled away. 

“Woah,” he whispered, pulling the cap off his head. He subtly pulled you closer, and you complied by pressing yourself against him. He captured your lips quickly, but stopped himself.

“Would you be okay with moving back a little?” You stepped backwards, and ended up against the wall. “Perfect.”

Red rested one hand on your waist, and the other at the nape of your neck. You lifted yourself upwards to kiss him, but he stood on his toes, having you come up just an inch short. He planted his lips on your forehead, just slightly annoying you; in response, you placed a kiss on his jawline, and peppered them down his neck. His laugh vibrated on your lips.

“Okay, okay; you win.” He dropped back down to his normal height, and then pressed his lips to yours again. He placed his arms around your waist and pressed his hips against yours; you pulled him as close as you could. His hands eased lower and lower, until they started teasing your waistband. 

“Wait—not now. We’re going a little too quickly.” He moved his hands away, and moved them around your waist. 

“Here, let’s sit down,” he suggested, and you went along with it. He sat against the wall, and invited you to sit in his lap. You did so graciously, and couldn’t help but notice the formation of something a little harder than you expected under yourself. 

As soon as you had settled yourself, he reconnected your and his lips. The momentum had been lost, but it was okay; the sweet, gentle kisses that took the place of heated and craved ones were just as nice. Soon, you both found yourselves winding down; you both did your best to catch your breath and let the butterflies rest. You sat beside each other on the closet floor, his hand laid casually over yours. The two of you talked about whatever you could think of, just trying to get to know the other while waiting for the time to pass. As you talked, the two of you took turns grooming the other, not wanting anyone to have the satisfaction of seeing either of you in such a state. Outside the door, a chorused countdown was audible. Red rose, and gave you his hand to get up.

“Wanna leave the party after this?” His lips remained close to your face.

“Yes, please.”


End file.
